La Saveur du Bonheur
by BellaMcCarthy
Summary: Mon cœur était en souffrance... dans quelques heures, j'épouserais un homme que je ne connaissais pas. (Participation au WeddingOrDivorceContest)


**Cérémonie** : La Saveur du Bonheur

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches** : Isabella Swan - Jasper Whitlock

**Serment du mariage (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OSContestTwilight

-Merci aux organisatrices du concours pour la correction-

_**Automne 1860 - Beaumont (Texas)**_

Mon cœur était en souffrance... dans quelques heures, j'épouserais un homme que je ne connaissais pas. _Parce qu'il faut sauver l'honneur de la famille_, avait sangloté Mère. _C'est un très bon parti, qui fera ton bonheur_, avait rajouté Père. Mais où pouvait bien se situer le bonheur dans cette union... je ne connaissais rien de lui, sauf qu'il permettrait de rétablir l'honneur sur ma famille, suite au départ de ma grande sœur...

Ma grande sœur était tombée en amour avec un Indien et l'avait suivi sans un regard en arrière... mettant alors le déshonneur sur la famille Swan, car il était très mal vu de côtoyer les Indiens, encore plus quand vous étiez fille du Shérif. Père avait d'ailleurs perdu son titre après cette histoire, plus personne ne voulait lui faire confiance. Nous étions montrés du doigt, nombre de commerçants fermaient leurs portes devant nous... Père trouva alors quelques contrats vers l'extérieur de la ville, pour vendre les productions de nos champs, il y travaillait durement chaque jour, refusant l'aide que je lui proposais, me disant qu'il fallait que je continue de m'instruire. Malheureusement au bout de quelques mois, il tomba gravement malade... il me fallut prendre le chemin vers Houston, pour trouver un médecin qui acceptait d'ausculter Père et son diagnostic fut sans appel, Père ne pouvait plus travailler dans les champs... je décidais alors de quitter l'école, me disant que l'apprentissage de la **conjugaison**, ne me servirait à rien, je connaissais déjà... il me fallait prendre la place de Père dans les champs, il avait des contrats à honorer, je n'avais pas de frère et les gens de Beaumont ne nous seraient pas d'une grande aide... de l'aube au coucher du soleil, je travaillais dans les champs, il me fallait faire convenablement le travail et je n'avais ni la force, ni l'habitude de Père, mais j'étais très observatrice et je souhaitais qu'il soit fière de moi. Mère voulant apporter son aide, m'avait confectionnée des gants de cuir, afin que je n'abime pas mes mains précieuses... et elle décida même de s'occuper des marchands avec qui Père avaient des contrats, certains profitèrent de sa naïveté... à partir de ce moment-là, je décidais de reprendre toute l'affaire en main, car il y avait une chose que je partageais avec Père, c'était la force de caractère quand il le fallait. Cela me valut même le surnom de Petit **Panda**... Mère disait que c'était affectueux, que c'était par rapport avec mes yeux chocolat et mes reflets roux dans mes longs cheveux bruns... j'avoue, n'avoir pas vraiment compris la comparaison, mais je laissais faire, c'était affectueux après tout. Et puis, je prenais vraiment du plaisir à travailler dans les champs, avant de discuter avec les marchands, découvrant ainsi beaucoup de choses, que j'ignorais et que je n'aurais pu apprendre à l'école. Quand la santé de Père s'améliora, il grimaça de savoir que j'avais pris le relais dans les champs, il s'en voulait de ne plus pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, c'était une honte pour lui... j'étais restée silencieuse, baissant la tête... Mère était alors intervenue en disant que Petit Panda faisait des merveilles! Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire et en relevant la tête, j'avais pu voir un sourire sur les lèvres de père, avant qu'il me donne un petit étui en cuir, que j'avais délicatement pris dans mes mains, l'examina du regard, pour ensuite l'ouvrir doucement et là, je sus qu'il était fier de moi, qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne regretterait plus de ne pas avoir de fils. Dans le petit étui de cuir se trouvait un petit **scalpel** au manche en bois, fait main. Un petit étui de cuir, qui se transmettait de père en fils, de génération en génération.

Quelques semaines plus tard, en rentrant le soir d'une longue journée dans les champs, je fus accueillie par les sanglots de Mère... un moment hésitante, je décidais de quand même rentrer, de peur que Père ait fait une rechute... Il était assis à table, une lettre posée devant lui... Mère était près de la cheminée en sanglots, le visage caché dans un mouchoir en soie... Je n'osais pas poser de questions, me disant que surement cela ne me concernait pas... que j'avais tort...

- "Mon enfant..." Commença Père, attirant toute mon attention, alors qu'un sanglot un peu plus bruyant échappait à Mère. "Tu vas devoir te marier." Termina-t-il.

La dernière phrase tourna en boucle dans mon esprit... j'allais devoir me marier. Mais je ne voulais aucunement me marier, je voulais être libre! Malheureusement on venait de m'enlever ce droit... et j'en éprouvais une certaine douleur au cœur...

- "Pourquoi..." Murmurai-je doucement, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

- "Parce qu'il faut sauver l'honneur de la famille." Sanglota Mère.

- "C'est un très bon parti, qui fera ton bonheur." Rajouta Père.

En sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je quittais silencieusement la pièce, afin de rejoindre ma chambre. Où je m'allongeais sur mon lit, en laissant mes larmes couler librement... Intérieurement, même si je savais que le départ de ma sœur était en faute, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et j'espérais qu'elle était heureuse dans sa vie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il me revint en tête une petite discussion de quand nous étions plus jeunes.

- La vie est un peu de la géométrie... un homme et une femme se croisant, cela donne une forme **perpendiculaire**. Bien que rien ne soit très droit dans une vie... et qu'il y ait souvent plusieurs chemins.

- Alors c'est un **labyrinthe**!

- Non, ça c'est ton esprit petite sœur.

Elle avait ri en disant cette dernière phrase, un rire de petite clochette... Tu me manques tellement grande sœur, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir. Je vais devoir épouser un homme, que je connais pas, sinon Mère n'aurait pas été aussi triste... et puis qui voudrait de moi dans cette ville, la famille est en déshonneur... J'ai peur grande sœur...

Les semaines qui suivirent furent mises sous le signe du mariage à venir... Mère s'occupait de la confection de la robe de mariée. Père de l'administratif. Les habitants de Beaumont semblaient s'être rendus compte qu'on existait encore... et je continuais à travailler dans les champs. J'en avais besoin, il me fallait penser à autre chose la journée. Et le soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Car mes craintes avaient été confirmées. J'allais devoir épouser un homme que je connaissais pas et quitter ma famille, pour le suivre dans sa ville... Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait... je savais juste qu'il était un très bon parti et qu'il ferait mon bonheur... mais où pouvait bien se situer le bonheur dans cette union. Alors pour m'éviter de trop réfléchir, je m'épuisais au travail dans les champs, donnant de la contrariété à Mère, qui ne voulait pas que je sois fatiguée le jour de mon mariage... Et plus le temps passait, plus la date du mariage approchait... Grande sœur, que vais-je devenir...

Depuis trois jours, j'étais enfermée dans la maison, interdiction de me rendre aux champs... il fallait que je sois belle pour mon mariage, qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures... Mon cœur était en souffrance... je ne voulais pas m'y rendre, je ne voulais pas le rencontrer, je ne voulais pas le suivre... malheureusement, je n'avais pas grand choix non plus, il le fallait et cela me faisait peur... Dans quelques minutes, Mère me rejoindrait pour m'aider à enfiler la robe qu'elle m'avait confectionnée, avant de m'aider à me coiffer... Grande sœur, pourquoi es-tu absente...

En entendant quelques coups contre la porte, je tournais instinctivement la tête, m'attendant à voir Mère. Mais ce n'était pas elle... à vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas la personne qui rentrait un panier sur le bras... elle m'adressa un sourire, avant de s'approcher doucement du lit et de déposer le panier sur mes genoux, avant de partir, comme elle était venue, silencieusement... Intriguée, je portais mon regard sur le panier, avant de soulever doucement le linge qui le recouvrait et mon cœur loupa un battement... Elle ne m'avait pas oubliée! Dans le panier se trouvait une couronne de fleurs des champs, entourant un Jeu de la Cocotte en papier.

- "Alice..." soufflai-je avec émotion.

Délicatement, je pris l'**origami** et le serrai contre mon cœur, en fermant doucement les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle serait avec moi, dans mon cœur.

La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer, mon bras accroché à celui de Père, mon cœur battait la chamade, nous étions devant les portes closes de l'Église. Derniers remparts avant ma nouvelle vie... je voulais prendre la fuite, loin d'ici. Je n'étais pas prête... mon cœur battant la chamade hurlait ma souffrance... j'avais l'impression que l'air me manquait... le corset me comprimait trop la poitrine... j'étais en totale panique, je voulais hurler au monde mon désaccord... pourtant, j'en fis rien, je n'avais pas le droit... et quand les portes de l'Église s'ouvrirent, je me laissais doucement entrainer par Père, le regard rivé vers le sol de l'Église, tandis qu'une douce **symphonie** commençait à s'élever dans le silence de la maison de Dieu. La montée de l'allée centrale me parut interminable, pourtant je savais intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas très longue, l'Église de Beaumont n'était pas très grande. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me suffisait juste de lever le regard pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais je n'en eus pas le courage ou l'envie... je voulais toujours prendre la fuite, je n'étais toujours pas prête... Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, le Pasteur Weber se décida à prendre la parole, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- "Mes chers enfants, nous sommes aujourd'hui présents devant le regard du Seigneur, pour assister à l'union de deux êtres, par le lien sacré du mariage. Isabella Marie Swan et Jasper Peter Whitlock. Est-ce quelqu'un dans l'assistance souhaite s'exprimer contre ce mariage?!"

A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu que mon regard ne se tourne pas vers Mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, car cela m'aurait surement permis d'exprimer mon objection... mais il était malheureusement trop tard et personne n'avait pris la parole...

- "Bien, continuons. Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, Jasper Peter Whitlock ici présent?!"

- "Non..."

- "Non, mon enfant?!" Interrogea avec étonnement le Pasteur Weber.

A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi... le souffle me manquait...

- "Vous permettez, je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec elle." Intervint une voix masculine.

Il dut recevoir l'accord de Père et du Pasteur, car il m'entraina doucement à l'arrière de l'Église, avant de nous faire sortir dehors par une petite porte en bois. Et alors, que je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter, il continua sa marche, surement pour que nous puissions discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes... encore là, je n'osais pas le regarder, préférant me concentrer sur ses pas, pour les calquer sans trébucher. Et cela m'empêchait aussi de penser à ce qui venait de se produire... j'avais tellement honte de moi... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ralentit sa marche, pour ensuite s'arrêter. Nous étions sur le **Boulevard** des Anges... une promenade entourée d'arbres, plantés sur d'anciens remparts.

- "Je sais, que tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit." Déclara doucement Monsieur Whitlock.

Il était proche de moi... il me suffisait de tourner la tête pour le voir, mais encore une fois, je n'en eus pas le courage, je préférais au contraire baisser la tête, en fermant les yeux, attendant la suite... Je l'entendis alors se déplacer, avant de sentir sa main sous mon menton, pour le relever doucement.

- "Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, Isabella." Murmura-t-il.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour en avoir le souffle coupé... son regard émeraude était envoûtant... il était beau! Comme par réflexe à cette réalité, je voulus baisser de nouveau la tête, mais sa main sous mon menton m'en empêcha...

- "Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, d'accord. Je peux parfaitement comprendre, que tu es peur de ce mariage, car tu ne me connais pas. Pourtant, Isabella, je souhaiterais vraiment que tu me fasses l'honneur de devenir ma femme."

- "Pourquoi..." Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que sa main quitta mon menton, pour effleurer mes joues rouges...

- "Tu es magnifique. Ton regard chocolat, ta longue chevelure brune avec des reflets roux... tes lèvres attirantes, quand tu souris. Ta force de caractère. Après, j'aurais très bien pu te courtiser, comme il se doit, mais je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Mais je te promets, de te rendre heureuse, de te donner tout ce que tu voudras, contre l'honneur que tu veuilles bien devenir ma femme."

Était-ce vraiment si simple?! Il semblait connaitre beaucoup de choses sur moi et ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal. Il était aussi très beau, ses cheveux blonds me donnaient envie de passer mes mains dedans... Qui étais-je pour refuser sa demande... silencieusement, je hochais la tête en guise d'acceptation, récoltant un sourire sur son beau visage. Il me présenta ensuite son bras et doucement, nous fîmes demi-tour. Près des portes de l'Église, il s'arrêta pour me questionner du regard, en réponse je lui adressais un sourire et il m'entraina dans l'Église. Ensemble, on remonta l'allée centrale, faisant que le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la maison de Dieu. En arrivant devant le Pasteur Weber, il me prit doucement les mains, nous nous faisions face, nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre...

- "Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer la cérémonie, devant le regard du Seigneur. Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, Jasper Peter Whitlock ici présent?!"

- "Oui, j'accepte."

- "Jasper Peter Whitlock, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse, Isabella Marie Swan ici présente?!"

- "Oui, j'accepte avec grand honneur."

- "Par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous voici dorénavant époux. Vous pouvez embrasser la..."

Le pauvre Pasteur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa déclaration, que déjà mon époux capturait mes lèvres. C'était un moment magique, nous étions dans notre petite bulle...

Après la cérémonie, j'eus juste le temps de serrer dans mes bras Mère et Père, il me fallait partir rejoindre ma nouvelle ville, avec mon époux. Époux, qui me serra tendrement dans ses bras, une fois dans la calèche, en me promettant qu'on reviendrait régulièrement à Beaumont, pour leur rendre visite. Mais intérieurement, je compris toute seule, qu'il faudrait que je m'y fasse, une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi à Houston et j'avais beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur mon époux. Malheureusement, la journée ayant été trop forte en émotions, je finis par m'endormir contre son épaule, bercée par sa respiration et son odeur...

Quand je repris connaissance de ce qui m'entourait, deux bras puissants me portaient doucement. Nous étions dans une chambre... délicatement, il me déposa sur le lit, avant de m'adresser un sourire rassurant, comprenant surement que je n'étais pas très rassurée sur l'instant... et alors que je pensais, qu'il allait me rejoindre, il quitta la pièce simplement... en m'asseyant, j'examinais la pièce d'un regard, il n'y avait aucune décoration personnelle... cela voulait donc dire qu'une chose, c'était une chambre d'ami! Faisant la moue, je me laissais retombée sur le lit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'étais déçue... et il ne me fallut pas cinq minutes, pour prendre la décision de quitter cette chambre impersonnelle. Le seul hic, fut qu'en ouvrant la porte, je tombais sur un immense couloir avec une multitude de portes... et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de toutes les ouvrir. Mais fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur, car une porte attira mon attention, elle était légèrement entrouverte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, pour puiser dans mon courage, je m'y dirigeais. Il était là, en train de contempler l'extérieur par la fenêtre... de la main, je poussais doucement la porte, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne grince pas, avant de me diriger aussi discrètement que possible vers lui, mon cœur battant la chamade... Et il devait être dans ses pensées, car rien ne me montra qu'il avait pris connaissance de ma présence, à ses côtés, je posais mon regard vers la fenêtre et je pus contempler un immense jardin, éclairée par les rayons de la lune... Avant de sursauter légèrement, en sentant une main effleurer ma joue gauche, en tournant la tête, je rencontrais de nouveau son envoûtant regard émeraude. Lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de partir, il se baissa pour capturer mes lèvres. Tandis que ses mains s'activaient à enlever les huit boutons de soie qui maintenant mon corsage crème en place. Il se recula ensuite un peu, pour faire glisser sensuellement mon corsage sur mes épaules, qui se trouvait dorénavant à nues devant son regard... regard qui descendit lentement vers la naissance de ma poitrine, retenue encore dans mon corset.

Délicatement, il caressa mes épaules, descendant sur mes bras, pour terminer par mes hanches à travers mon corset... mon souffle se fit saccadé, quand il enleva le lacet qui retenait ma jupe généreuse et ébouriffée, ne laissant que mon jupon en place... ainsi, exposée à ses yeux, je ne pus retenir le rougissement de mes joues. Et il dut sentir mon malaise, car il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, avant d'enlever sa veste qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de prendre dans ses bras et de me porter sur son lit, où il m'allongea tendrement, en recouvrant mon corps du sien...

- "Je ne te ferais jamais de mal..." Murmura-t-il, en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

- "Je... vous fais confiance."

Il releva aussitôt son visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- "Tu es ma femme Isabella. Et cela te donne le droit, de m'appeler par mon prénom, ainsi qu'à me tutoyer. Je veux que tu te considères comme mon égal, d'accord?!"

Sa phrase, me confirma que j'avais fait le bon choix, en acceptant de l'épouser. Lui adressant un sourire, je lui répondais malicieusement.

- "A la seule condition, que tu me fasses l'honneur de m'appeler Bella!"

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-il en riant.

Je profitais de l'occasion, pour timidement enlever les premiers boutons de sa chemise de soie et il m'aida ensuite, en la passant par-dessus tête, me laissant admirer son torse musclé... lequel, je caressais légèrement ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la naissance de ma poitrine, me faisant me cambrer, en passant ses mains dans mon dos, il dégrafa mon corset, qu'il enleva et lança au travers de la chambre, pour embrasser et caresser avec délicatesse ma poitrine. Il était doux, tendre, son regard venait souvent rencontrer le mien, il était à mon écoute, à l'écoute de mon corps. Il commença ensuite à descendre sur mon ventre, en l'embrassant au passage, avant de m'enlever avec lenteur mes derniers vêtements, faisant que je plaquais instinctivement mes mains sur mon visage... Mains qu'il enleva en remontant et en regardant vers le bas de son corps, je ne pus retenir un ébahissement... il se retrouvait lui aussi, sans rien... nous étions maintenant à égalité et cela me faisait peur.

- "Souviens-toi, que je te ferais jamais mal. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Et si tu veux, qu'on arrête, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire."

Sa voix était rauque... son plaisir était évident... je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'arrêter et en avais-je seulement envie?! En levant une main, je la passais doucement dans ses cheveux blonds, avant d'attraper ses lèvres, c'était ma réponse et il la comprit aisément, au vu du sourire que je pus sentir contre mes lèvres. Doucement, son regard plongé dans le mien, il écarta doucement mes jambes et plongea en moi délicatement, avec tendresse. M'embrassant quand la douleur m'envahit, tout en caressant les **courbes **de mon corps, avant de s'exercer un lent va et vient, quand la tension de mon corps se relâcha. Puis quand le plaisir commença à envahir mon corps, il accéléra le rythme, me permettant pour la première fois de ma vie, d'avoir un orgasme en criant son prénom. Il vint peu de temps après moi, en grognant légèrement, ce que je trouvais sexy. Il se retira ensuite délicatement, pour prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser la tempe.

Il avait 28 ans, il travaillait comme médecin et était Aristocrate. J'avais 18 ans et j'étais heureuse, amoureuse. Nous avions la vie devant nous.

Dans ses bras, je suis devenue une épouse, une femme, une mère. Et j'ai découvert que le bonheur avait la saveur du **Litchi**. La saveur de son corps...


End file.
